Aventura No Tempo
by septemberpotter
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Pai e Filho se encontram? O que isso pode mudar no presente?
1. Prólogo

A guerra acabou, Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram para terminar sua educação em Hogwarts junto com Gina, o ano está quase no fim quando ele se deparam com uma surpresa que vai mudar de vez a sua vida, os pais de Harry junto com seus amigos viajaram no tempo e ficaram presos no tempo deles.. Mas o que pode acontecer quando Pai e Filho se encontram? O que isso pode mudar no presente? Algo poderia mudar se a verdade sobre traidores fossem reveladas? Não perca essa incrível aventura marota.

Revelar a verdade e deixar seus pais vivos?

Manter-se calado e deixar que eles morram?

Que consequeisas a verdade teria? e como voltar para o tempo certo?

Quanto tempo Harry vai conseguir ver seus pais sem falar para eles sobre a verdadeira face de Pedro?

VENHA, LEIA E DESCUBRA...


	2. Quase sem querer

Era uma tarde agradável de sol intenso em Hogwarts, todos os alunos estavam nos jardins tentando aproveitar os últimos dias antes das férias de verão, porém um grupo de quatro pessoas brigavam no meio dos corretores, três meninos e uma menina.

–DEVOLVA JÁ POTTER - Lilian gritou para o moreno que segurava um cordão dourado com uma grande bola da mesma cor.

– Lily, como pode esconder esse tesouro da gente? - Tiago perguntava calmo

–DEVOLVA -ela gritou e puxou o vira-tempo, mas não conseguiu fazer ele soltar

– Solte Tiago - Lupin falou pegando no vira-tempo mas também não conseguindo tirar dele.

– Remo, cala a boca, a gente precisa disso - E sirius também colocou a mão no objeto, mas quando o fez algo aconteceu, de repente, eles sentiram que as paredes estavam derretendo e várias cenas passaram rapidamente, Lilian olhava assustada para os marotos que tinham a mesma expressão da ruiva, ficaram assim muito tempo até que tudo parou e ele continuaram parados, ainda no mesmo corredor, ainda segurando o vira-tempo, só que esse parecia danificado, a bolinha parecia rachada

– OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ POTTER... - Lily continuou a gritar - OLHA SÓ ISSO

– Calma Lily... - Mas ele sabia que não ia adiantar conversar e foi correndo em direção a sala comunal com Lily correndo atrás dele, Sirius e Remo vinham logo atrás.

– Eles passaram pelo buraco da mulher gorda

– POTTER VOCÊ ME PAGA, VOU MATAR VOCÊ... - Lilian gritou

–Mas o que eu fiz? - Falou um garoto magro, alto, com cabelos muito negros e bagunçados, cicatriz na testa e olhos muito verdes.

– Eu falei com o Potter - ela falou confusa, em sete anos em Hogawrts nunca tinha visto aquele garoto, para falar a verdade ele até poderia se passar pelo Potter se não fossem os olhos e a cicatriz

– Bem -ele continuou calmo - Eu sou Potter, prazer.

Sirius, Remo, o outro Potter e Lilian ficaram atônicos...

– Não me lembro de você na minha familia.. - Tiago falou mais foi interrompido por uma menina de cabelos cacheados e castanhos com um distintivo e monitora-chefe no peito, um ruivo alto e forte e uma ruiva magra e bonita.

– O que está acontecendo Harry? - Hermione perguntou

Antes porém que Harry respondessem Sirius falou.

– Ufa.. Ainda bem em Tiago, já achei que tínhamos uma cópia sua, mas esse ai - ele apontou para Harry - tem outro nome..

– Quem são Vocês? Hermione Perguntou exercendo toda a sua autoridade

– Eu é que pergunto- Lilian falou no mesmo tom, ela também tinha o distintivo de monitora-chefe. - nunca vi você aqui antes.

– nem nós, vimos você - retrucou a morena.

– Você falou Tiago... - Harry que permanecia calado até então falou - Tiago Potter...

Todos ficaram calos e de repente como se um véu caísse revelando a verdade Rony, Gina e Hermione ficarem de queixo caído.

– É isso mesmo - Remo falou

– Professor? - Gina falou meio chocada - quer dizer... Lupin?

– Err, sou eu, desculpe, mas eu conheço você? - Ele pareceu confuso

Hermione estava tão chocada que se deixou sair na poltrona mais perto.

– QUE DIABO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? - Sirius gritou - NUNCA VI VOCÊS ANTES E AGORA VOCÊS FICAM AI COM ESSA CARA DE PALHAÇOS...

– Sirius... - Harry falou, não sabia que estava mais espantado ou feliz, tudo parecia muito surreal, mas ver aquelas pessoas ali, era mais do que ele poderia ter pedido a Merlin

– Como vieram parar aqui? - Gina perguntou

– Como assim? Nós estudamos aqui - Tiago falou - somos da Grifinória.

– Eles ainda não perceberam Hermione - Gina falou.

–Perceber o que? - Remo perguntou...

– Andaram mexendo com o tempo não é mesmo? - Hermione falou sem rodeio.

– Nós voltamos no tempo? - Tiago falou animado.

– Não, vocês avançaram -Rony falou

–Sério? - Sirus perguntou - E vocês me conhecerem? Sou famoso? Virei auror? Voldemort assumiu o poder? Quem são vocês?...

Eles ficaram parados, ninguém conseguia dizer nada, o silêncio predominou até que um garoto alto e negro que era da Grifinória falou:

– Ei Potter...

– Oi - falaram Tiago e Harry.

– Err. - o menino olhava de um para outro confuso - Harry.. Harry Potter, Minerva mandou chamar você, parece que o profeta quer falar com você novamente - ele deu uma pausa e continuo e com vocês também - ele apontou para Rony e Hermione.

– tenho um parente famoso? - Tiago perguntou radiante - você é famoso? Por que?

Harry não respondeu, ainda tentava ele mesmo entender o que havia acontecido, mas Hermione que foi a primeira a voltar a sanidade falou

–Olhem, vocês não podem ficar no futuro é muito perigoso, precisam voltar

– Não podemos - lily falou chorosa - O Potter quebrou meu vira-tempo

–vocês não podem arrumar um para gente? - Remo perguntou esperançoso

– Não - dessa vez Rony falou - nós mesmos destruímos todo o estoque do ministério no nosso quinto ano...

– Você fizeram isso é ?- Tiago perguntou animado - vejo que os marotos tiveram descendentes...

– Mas vocês não podem ficar aqui.. - Hermione falou

– Vamos falar com Dumbledore - Lily disse - ele saberá o que fazer.

Rony, Harry, Gina e Hermione se entreolharam

– O que foi? - Perguntaram Remo e Sirius...

– Dumbledores está..es..está morto - Gina falou nervosa.

– O QUE ? - gritaram os viajantes do tempo.

Houve um silêncio e então Tiago perguntou:

– Isso é culpa de Voldemort, não é? Ele ainda continua matando pessoas?

Mas nenhuns dos meninos tiveram tempo de responder pois o menino alto e negro que veio trazer o recado e observava tudo em um canto falou:

– De que tempo vocês são? Aliás de que planeta? Vocês não cohecem Harry Potter? Não sabem que Alvo Dumbledore Morreu? Não sabe que Harry derrotou Voldemort?

Harry e seu amigos sabiam que eles não podiam saber disso pois iria afetar o presente, mas era tarde demais.

– Você derrotou Voldemort ?- Tiago perguntou estático.. Quantos anos você tem? Ual, um Potter derrotou Voldemort...

Harry não pode deixar de rir...

– Mas afinal - Continuou Tiago - o que você é meu..?

– Eu sou... - Começou Harry mais Hermione gritou

–NÃO HARRY, NÃO FALE - Todos olharam para ela - Harry você poderia causar grandes mudanças.

– Eu sei Hermione, eu poderia evitar muitas coisas - Harry falou olhando furioso para a amiga e com essa frase veio uma lembrança a sua mente. - Onde está Pedro Pettigrew? - Ele perguntou se voltando para os outros...

– No nosso tempo - Tiago perguntou ainda mais confuso - mas como você sabe...

– Harry, por favor, Harry, eu sei o que está pensando, mas por favor pense, Harry, pense, pense por favor...

– Do que vocês estão falando...? - Lilian perguntou - vocês também sabem que eu sou?

Dessa vez todos ficaram caldos, Harry observava aqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus, aquele rosto tão carinhoso...

– É claro que eu sei quem você é - Harry falou baixinho - Você é Lilian Evans...

– Como sabe? E por que me parece tão familiar?

– Desculpe. err.. Senhora Pot.. Quer dizer Evans, mas não podemos revelar nada sobre nosso tempo - Hermione falou cautelosa - você deve saber as regras, já que tem um vira-tempo...

– Deixa de ser chata - sirius falou revoltado - até parece a Evans...

– Eu estou aqui Sirius - Lilian falou e Sirius simplesmente revirou os olhos.

– Harry Potter... Quantos anos nos avançaram? - Tiago perguntou

– Vinte- Rony respondeu pelo amigo

Vinte? - Gritaram Lilian e Remo

– O meu Deus.. precisamos voltar logo - Lilian começou a se desesperar - se toparmos com nós mesmo no futuro, séria deastroso...

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione mais uma vez se entreolaharam.

– Então... Que foi o novo diretor depois de Dumbledore? - Lupin perguntou e quando viu que Hermione ia argumentar, completou - duvido que saber que será o diretor de Hogwarts vai mudar alguma coisa...

– Bem... Depois de Dumbledore foi o Snape - Gina respondeu

– O QUE? O SEBOSO? NÃO... ELE VIROU DIRETOR... AQUELE COVARDE?

– Não o chame de covarde - Sirius e Tiago ficaram ainda mais chocadaos ao ver que quem falava era Harry.

– UM POTTER DEFENDIDO O RANHOSO? - Tiago gritou ainda mais alto - ALIAS O QUE VOCÊ É MEU? É FILHO DO MEU PRIMO EDINES? ELE SEMPRE FOI MEIO MALUCO MESMO...

– Edines? - Harry Perguntou confuso

– Nunca ouviu falar dele? - Tiago abaixou o tom de voz - ele era a alergia da família, depois de mim é claro, você não conhece? Ah não ser que ele tenha morri... - A sua voz sumiu dando espaço para uma expressão de choque.

– Snape ainda é diretor? - Sirius parecia bem mais chocada com a notícia de Snape se diretor do que com a morte de um parente de Tiago.

– Não - Hermione respondeu - agora é a Minerva...

–Ufa - falou Sirius

– E agora? o que faremos - perguntou Lilian que não tirava os olhos de Harry.


	3. Descoberta de Lupin

...

–Que tal falarmos com a Minerva? – Gina sugeriu - que sabe ela nos ajude...

– É, concordo – Hermione falou.

E Todos acharam a ideia boa e rumaram para a sala da diretora, já estava no corredor do mesmo quando Tiago fala:

– Você perdeu alguma coisa na Lílian?

–Quê..? ah? – Harry não soube muito bem do que o pai estava falando.

– Não para de olhar para ela – Tiago parecia furioso

Qualquer um a não ser aquele grupo de quatro pessoas, saberia que o comentário de Tiago não fazia o mínimo sentido, qualquer sabe que Harry Potter e filho de Lilian Evans e Tiago ele não sabia, é claro que não sabia e nem ia saber,Harry pensou com amargura, que quem estava ali na sua frente, aquele garoto com cabelos e físico igual ao dele era na verdade seu filho, não ia saber jamais que ele apenas queria obversar bem a sua mãe, para não esquecer detalhe algum, queria guardar na memória o jeito que ela sorria e o tom da sua voz, queria guardar na memória o olhar dela e o jeito que ela briga com Tiago, mas ele jamais entenderia isso, Harry jamais poderia contar.

– Para Tiago, deixa de ser idiota – Lilian falou solidária – ao contrário de você, Harry não me olha como você está pensando.

Ela sorriu carinhosa para o filho, sorriu como uma mãe sorria para um filho e por um milésimo de segundo Harry pesou em abraça-la, mas logo tirou essa ideia da cabeça, tinham chegando às gárgulas que davam acesso a sala da diretora.

– Eu entro e explico para ela – Harry falou subindo as escadas – e vocês ficam aqui...

– Por que não podemos subir? – Tiago falou revoltando e começou a subir as escadas também.

– Vou falar com ela primeiro ok? – Harry falou deixando claro que não aceitava discussões.

–Está bom então, papai – Tiago falou, Harry riu do comentário irônico do seu pai e foi falar com Minerva.

– ÉRR. Com licença professora, posso entrar?

– Ah Harry, claro, pode entrar – ela respondeu.

A sala da diretoria estava basicamente a mesma, Harry pode ver o retrato de Severo Snape logo atrás da escrivaninha de Minerva e o Alvo ficava logo a sua direita, os dois retratos sorriram para Harry quando ele entrou.

– Professora, aconteceu algo.. Algo muito, muito estranho – Ele começou sentando-se na cadeira que Minerva tinha lhe oferecido.

–Bem Potter, sabendo quem você é, sei que quando fala que a coisa é estranha, isso realmente é algo assustador – Ela falou séria.

Harry Riu.

– Bem – ele continuou – professora, não me chame de louco, ou pirada, mas MEUS PAIS, REMO E SIRIUS ESTÃO LÁ EM BAIXO COM RONY, HERMIONE E GINA...

–Potter? Você está bem? – a professora continuava calma embora agora parecesse um pouco preocupada

– Ouviu o que eu disse professora? Meus pais estão lá em baixo, eles viajaram no tempo, estão na fase de 17 anos... Professora me ajude... Por favor

O tom do menino era quase um sussurro suplicante. A professora parecia travar uma guerra interna, dividia entre internar Harry no St. Mungos ou brigar com ele, mas no final de um tempo, que para Harry pareceu horas, ela falou:

–Então... Chame seus pais aqui... – Ela falou, Harry desceu novamente as escadas e foi ao encontro do grupo.

– Vamos subir – ele falou e todos o seguiram escada acima, quando chegaram a sala a professora deixou sair o copo que segurava, Alvo começou a tossir e Snape piscava os olhos como se ele pudesse estar tendo um sonho... Ou pesadelo.

– POTTER... EVANS.. BALCK...LUPIN – Ela sentia ainda parecia não acreditar .

–Oi professora – Tiago falou fazendo carinha de anjo – sabe que a senhora não mudou nada...

– Como? Como chegaram... Mas os vira-tempos... Todos destruídos...

– Professora, os vira-tempos foram destruídos no nosso tempo, no tempo deles, ainda devem ter...

–lembra quando me deu um para eu ver todas as aulas que precisava? – Lilian perguntou baixinho, parecia muito envergonhada – então aconteceu alguma coisa quando Tiago tentou toma-lo de mim, acho que deu um curto ou coisa assim...

Minerva ficou calada com a boca levemente aberta.

– Como aconteceu? – Alvo perguntou já que Minerva parecia incapaz.

– Potter tentou toma-lo de mim – Lilian falou, nessa altura seu rosto estava da mesma cor que seus cabelos – então eu o tentei toma-lo, e Remo também,, enquanto Black tentava pegar para Tiago, mas quando nós quatro estávamos com a não no vira-tempo, tudo pareceu sem foco, várias cenas passavam sem um ordem, só agora percebo que nessa hora estávamos avançado no tempo, mas eu não percebi logo de cara, pois tudo continuava igual, estão quando chegando a sala comunal da grifinoria e vimos ele – Ela apontou para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina – então a verdade foi revelada...

– Que verdade? – Agora Minerva que perguntou, parecia mais assustada que nunca.

– Que avançamos no tempo, oras – Sirius respondeu

– Ah, essa verdade – Ela suspirou aliviada.

–Por quê? – Sirius perguntou – bem mais coisa para saber..?

– não Back, não tem mais nada para saber e agora você não pegar o vira-tempo e voltar já o seu verdadeiro tempo – Ela falou tentando manter a voz firme.

–Mas ai é que se encontro o problema – Rony falou – o vira-tempo deles não conseguiu viajar tantos anos assim e acabou quebrando.

– Potter, fracamente – Snape resmungou.

– Cala a boca seboso – Sirius falou fazendo um careta para o ex-diretor.

– Minerva sugiro que enquanto tentamos achar uma maneira de resolver isso, que eles todos voltem para a sala comunal da Grifinória – Alvo falou – terão que ficar como alunos novos por enquanto..

– é Alvo, você tem razão, vão, vão para a sala comunal, e NÃO DEIXE MAIS NINGUÉM SABER DISSO, por hora vocês se apresenta como alunos novos. – Minerva falou - E sugiro que toquem seus sobrenomes, já que alguém possa reconhecê-los e Harry, fiquei aqui mais um pouco.

E todos voltaram para a sala comunal como foi mandado deixando apenas Harry para trás.

–Potter- Minerva falou - sabe que não pode falar nada ara eles?

–sei – Harry respondeu amargo

– Sabe que isso poderia mudar tudo...

–sei professora, eu sei.

– Que bom Potter, que bom que sabe, você é um bom menino – Harry se irritou tanto, a professora não entendia a situação em que ele se encontrava, seu maior desejo estava se realizando e ele ao menos poderia aproveitar e sem falar o tom que ela falava, parecia que conversava com um criança de 5 anos – pode ir agora Potter.

Ele voltou para a sala comunal e foi se juntar os outros, todos conversavam animadamente, todos pareciam se conhecer a anos, Harry não perdia nenhuma chance de fazer perguntas para eles, de saber o máximo possível da vida deles, e Hermione ajudou a inventar que Harry era filho de um parente muito distante deles.

– Harry – Gina falou – podemos conversar, sozinhos? – Ela perguntou e eles saíram para um canto mais afastado do grupo, a sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta e assim ninguém poderia ouvi-los.

– Harry, como está? – Ela parecia verdadeiramente preocupada.

– Estou bem GI – Ele respondeu SM olha-la nos olhos

– Harry, sei que deve ser horrível ver eles e não pode...

– Não é horrível Gina, é maravilhoso – Ele falou, agora olhava o lago através da janela.

– Sei que estou falando com relação a não poder falar nada – Gina falou pegando na mão dele, ele apenas falou algo que ela não pode entender, parecido com "deixa para lá" – Harry, quero que saiba, que se precisar chorar, gritar, conversar o alguém para brigar – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – eu vou está aqui.

– Eu sei Gi – E selou seus lábios com os dela, essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava em Gina, não estava ali para falar o que era certo ou errado, não estava ali para dizer o que ele tinha que fazer, estava simplesmente ali para falar que seja qual for sua atitude ela iria apoiar e isso ele não tinha palavras para agradecer.

Foram colocadas mais duas camas no dormitório dos meninos, já que ates já tinha uma sobrando e mais uma na das meninas para os mais novos colegas de quarto.

Harry subiu para ver se tinha algo no quarto que pudesse dar alguma informação que os marotos não podiam saber, e La estava o porta-retratos com a foto dos seus pais, eles pareciam muito com o Tiago e Lilian que conversavam lá em baixo na sala comunal, embora os cabelos de Tiago parecessem um pouco mais arrumados na foto, talvez ele tivesse feito algum feitiço para dia do casamento, Harry pensou vendo a mãe com um lindo vestido branco, lá na foto também estava Remo e Lupin, os melhores amigos do seu pai...

– Bela fotografia – Remo falou fazendo Harry se assustar, o garoto também observava a foto – soube assim que falou o seu nome – Remo parecia muito calmo – Embora ache que Tiago está muito animado com esse tempo e Lily muito nervosa para perceber que estão de frente para o filho – Ele completou deixando um Harry totalmente espantado – Sabe, sempre soube que eles iriam ficar juntos – ele apontou para a foto.

Harry olhava seu ex (ou futuro) professor, ele não parecia chocado, pelo contrario sua feição era muito serena.

–mas... Você.. Não podia saber – Harry Falou fazendo Remo rir.

– ao menos que apague minha memória, já é tarde demais, e devo avisar que apagar minha memória seja perda de tempo, do mesmo jeito que descobri uma vez, irei descobri outra.

Harry ia respondeu, mas nesse momento Sirius e Tiago entraram no quarto, ele escondeu o porta-retrato em baixo do cobertor.


	4. Quadribol

Os marotos e Lily tiveram todas as aulas junto com Harry e os outros, já era hora do jantar e todos estavam cansados.

– Ei Potter – um menino do quarto ano chamou Harry – Vamos ter treino hoje?

– Ah.. sim.. claro – Harry ficou tão distraído com os últimos acontecimentos que tinha esquecido até do treino de quadribol.

–Ótimo – o garoto falou feliz e foi para o outro canto da mesa

– Você é capitão do time? – Tiago perguntou – joga em que posição?

– Apanhador – Harry respondeu pegando mais um coxa-de-frango.

– Eu também, posso jogar um pouco depois do treino? – Ele perguntou animado.

– Claro – Harry concordou.

...

Depois do jantar todos foram em direção ao campo, Hermione , Lupin e Lilian que não jogavam foram para assistir.

A equipe da Grifinória daquele ano estava indo muito bem no campeonato, tinha ganhado o primeiro jogo contra a Sonserina por 350 a 80, assim assumiram o primeiro lugar do torneio, mas ainda faltavam dois jogos para a taça. Essa equipe era formada por Demelza Robins, Gina Weasley, Helena Radlow eram as artilherias, Rony como goleiro, Piker e Loker como batedores e Harry como goleiro. Enquanto a equipe treinava, Sirus e Tiago se juntaram as meninas e a Remo nas arquibancadas.

– Está gostando da viagem minha ruvinha – Tiago perguntou

– Potter é melhor não falar comigo, só não o matei ainda por que iria ter pagar pelo crime – Ela falou enquanto olhava as pessoas no alto, Gina acabara de fazer um gol.

– Está brava comigo meu anjo? – Tiago fez carinha de criança inocente e Lilian revirou os olhos – curta um pouco Lily, quantas pessoas no nosso tempo terão mesma chance de frequentar Hogwarts em dois tempos diferentes.

– Potter, só você e o irresponsável do Black podem achar isso divertido, a única coisa boa aqui foi conhecer Harry... – Nessa hora Remo e Hermione olham para menina, será que ela tinha descoberto também? Mas Tiago que estava alheio a essa informação levou por outro lado:

–Está interessada nele? – Tiago perguntou furioso

–Não seja idiota – Lilian ralhou – Eu estava fal...

Mas ela não pode continuar, Harry havia pegado o pomo e agora Sirius puxava Tiago para que eles pudessem jogar.

– Ótima pegada – Sirius elogio quanto chegaram perto de Harry que ainda segurava o pomo na mão –digo que é um forte concorrente para o Tiago, ainda bem que são de tempo diferentes.

– É o que vamos ver – Tiago falo

Eles montaram dois times, Tiago(apanhador), Sirius(batedor), Demelza(artilheira), e Rony (Goleiro) e o outro com Harry (apanhador), Loker (batedor), Gina (Artilehira) e Poker (Goheiro). Helena tinha ido para o castelo, disse que tinha lição de poções pata fazer.

O segundo time estava em uma pequena desvantagem já que normalmente Poker jogava como batedor e não goleiro, o resultado disso foi logo no começo dois gols para o time dos martos, depois Gina virou o jogo com três gols.

Loker quase derrubou Rony da vasossura o que vez Hermione sair da arquibancada chingando e tentado azarar o menino, mas logo ela voltou a calma e o jogo continuou, dessa vez Harry quse caiu da vassoura quando Demelza voo perto demais e eles se chocaram.

–Desculpe Harry – a menina falou assustada olhava para a arquibancada com medo de que Hermione a azarasse mais dessa que quem ficou nervoso foi Lilian. Harry riu ao ver a mãe tão preocupada e se perguntou se ela sentia, sentia que ele era de alguma forma seu filho, talvez seu subconsciente soubesse...

Já havia mais de uma hora de jogo quando os dois Potter's viram o pomo ao mesmo tempo, os dois estava a mesma distancia da bolinha, ambos com as mão esticadas, o pomo se encontarva a meio metro do chão, estavam em disparada para o alto, estavam centímetros do pomo quando Tiago toma a frente e pega.

– Ah Harry você é muito bom – Tiago falou bagunçando os cabelos – Mas sabe ninguém ganha do papai.

Rony olhou para o amigo, estava quase rindo, se Tiago soubesse o significado de tal frase.

– ah bem, é você pegou, mas foi por pouco – Harry falou, não se sentia chateado pelo pai ter ganhado, jogar quadribol com ele era uma sensação maravilhosa independente de ganhar ou perder.

Lilian, Hermione e Remo vieram para o campo.

– Ah Lily, veio me dar os parabéns? – Tiago dói fazendo cara de maroto e indo abraça-la.

– Não Pokens – Lilian o chama assim agora na frente dos outros já que Minerva falou para mudarem os nomes. - Você foi incrível Harry – Ela falou carinhosa – Rony , Gina e Hermione se entreolharam.

– MAS EU QUE PEGUEI O POMO – Tiago protestou.

– Não perguntei – Lilian respondeu se virando para ele

– Nossa Lily, você está ficando mais difícil com o pássaro do tempo.

Lilian revirou os olhos

– e falando nisso – o moreno começou chegando mais perto dela e enlaçando sua cintura, todos os outros procuravam conversar para deixar o casal mais a vontade. – quer sair comigo?

–AH Pokens, faça o favor, vê se arranja outra para encher...

– Lilian, não me peça pra fazer algo que eu sei que você não quer que eu faça – O sorriso dele ia aumentado, ainda tinha uma mão na cintura dela.

– Quem disse que eu não quero? – Ela perguntou

–Porque você me ama... – Ele tentou beija-la, mas ela desviou.

– me deixa em paz Pokens...

– Ah Pontas, não adiantada – Sirius falou baixinho para que os Loker, Demelza e Poker não ouvissem. – não importa o tempo, ela nunca vai ficar com você...

...

Todos voltaram para a sala comunal que a essa hora estava praticamente vazia, eles se sentaram em uma mesa próxima a janela, Loker, Demelza e Poker subiram para os devidos dormitórios.

Todos conversavam animadamente, menos Tiago, o maroto ficou bem quieto permaneceu assim até subirem para o dormitório.

– que houve com você Pontas? – Sirius perguntou

– Nada, por que a pergunta? – Ele falou vestindo o pijama.

– Está com essa cara de "veado abandonado" – Sirius falou rindo

– Ah é a Evans... Ela.. a deixa para lá

– ah esqueci que temos um veado apaixonado aqui – Sirius riu ainda mais

– Acredite em mim – Harry se intrometeu na conversa dos dois – você tem muitas chances...

Lupin olhou para ele dando uma piscadela enquanto Tiago abria um sorriso enorme

–Ei, verdade? Sabe de alguma coisa? Eu e Lily ficaremos juntos? – Ele parecia radiante, Harry decidiu que já falará demais, só queria animar o pai, por isso deitou-se na sua cama e fechado a cortina sem dizer mais nada a não ser "boa noite", Tiago ainda mantinha um sorriso enorme quando foi se deitar.

...

No dia seguinte na aula de adivinhação, todos estavam ali, menos Hermione que tinha abandonada a aula no terceiro ano. A professora pedia para que eles tentassem ver o futuro atrás das cartas, o que era bem complicada já que cada carta tinha pelo menos 50 significados diferentes.

–Deixe-me mostrar como se faz – A professora falou quando viu que Remo não tinha o mínimo talento para ler cartas, ele tentava predizer o futuro de Lilian, ela se sentou em frente a ruiva e começou a tirar as cartas, cada carta nova era uma exclamação de horror nova. – Oh minha querida – ela suspirou – oh minha querida... Vejo.. Vejo muito perigo a frente, tem pessoas que a querem morta... Alguém quer realmente vê-la morta...

A professora se levantou enquanto a sala a observava.

–Não se preocupe – Harry sussurrou para a mãe – ela já previu minha morte umas 30 vezes, enfrento isso dês do terceiro ano. – embora dessa vez ela tenha certa razão, ele pensou triste.


	5. Lembranças

– Ei Lily – Tiago a chamou, estavam no meio do corredor do sétimo andar, os demais estavam mais atrás e ela tinha se afastado um pouco do grupo depois da aula de adivinhação – você está bem?

–Tô – ela respondeu sem olhar para ele

– Não é o que parece – ele falou, estava serio – não acredito que você acreditou naquela mulher, é claro que vai viver muito, de que outra forma os meninos iriam saber seu nome?

A menina murmurou algo ilegível

–Vamos Lily, odeio ver você assim – ele parou de andar e ela fez o mesmo, os meninos que vinham logo atrás não estavam mais ali.

– Estou bem ok? Não estou assim pela aula...

– Não? É por que então? – ele perguntou, pegou no queixo dela o erguendo para que ela o pudesse encarar, Lilian tinha a mesma cara de menina doce que tinha quando a viu pela primeira vez, os mesmos olhos verdes como esmeraldas, os mesmos cabelos vermelhos, a mesma pele clara... Ela estava no expresso de Hogwarts junto a Snape...

Flashback

Tiago estava animado para o primeiro dia de aula, estava em um cabine com Sirius, seu novo amigo, ele era super legal e os dois discutiam sobre quadribol, na cabine também estavam um menino de longos cabelos negros, Snape, e uma menina de lindos e longos cabelos vermelhos, Lilian. Tiago não ouvia o que o dois conversavam até que uma frase chamou sua atenção

–É melhor você entrar para a Sonserina - disse Snape muito animado

Tiago não aguentou ao ouvir aquilo, respondeu:

– Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não? – Tiago se dirigiu a Sirius, mas o menino não riu.

–Toda minha família foi da Sonserina.

–caramba – Tiago falou –, e eu que pensei que você fosse legal.

Sirius riu.

– Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?

Tiago ergueu uma espada invisível.

–"Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos" como meu pai.

Snape fez cara de quem são gostou e falou algo que ele não pode entender

– algum problema? –

–não – Snape respondeu – Se você prefere ter mais músculo que cérebro...

– E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois?

Tiago e Sirius deram muitas risadas, mas a ruiva ficou vermelha de raiva e puxou Snape para fora da cabine, depois desse dia ela nunca viu Tiago com uma pessoa aceitável. Tiago a admirava por defender os amigos, mesmo que o amigo em questão não merecesse sua companhia.

Fim do Flashback.

– Vamos Lily, me diga o que você tem?

– Estou com medo Tiago – os olhos delas pareciam duas esmeraldas especialmente brilhantes agora que estavam marejados, a pele dela começava a ficar vermelha pela força que fazia para conter as lágrimas, e o menino não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir seu nome ao invés do habitual "Potter" .

–Medo do que meu anjo? – Ele perguntou, eles estavam muito próximos, seu nariz já rosnava no dela, podia ver cada poro do seu rosto, podia ver um lágrima se formando no canto do olho, estava preste a beijar a mulher que tanto amava pela segunda vez na vida, colocou a mão na cintura dela, sentia que a dificuldade para respirar tinha aumentado muito, ela parecia estar na mesmo situação, já podia sentir os lábios dela quando um barulho veio do fim do corredor, Lilian voltou à realidade e saiu de perto de Tiago, olhou para trás o barulho tinha vindo de um aluno que acabará de derrubar todos os livros que carregava no chão. Tiago olhava para o garoto como se fosse amaldiçoá-lo, Lilian saiu em direção a sala comunal sem que Tiago pudesse ver, o garoto estava muito furioso com o menino, só percebeu quando ela já tinha desaparecido.

Ela sabia que a sala comunal estaria vazia, todos estavam jantando, e foi para lá que ela foi, enquanto Tiago ia ver se ela tinha isso para o salão principal, encontrou todos os outros lá, menos ela.

Lilian pensava, já tinha passado por uma situação como aquela quando estava no quinto ano.

Flashback

Ela estava terminando sua lição de poções jogando no chão enquanto apoiava o pergaminho em uma mesinha, era muito tarde e quase não havia ninguém na sala comunal, estava muito concentrada, porque se não estivesse talvez notasse a chegada de mais uma pessoa que se sentou ao lado dela.

–Boa noite ruiva – Tiago falou com o mesmo tom calmo de sempre e acompanhado seu famoso sorriso que faziam as garotas delirarem – ainda acordada?

– é o que parece não é Potter? – Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

– Sempre tão delicada – ele falou irônico – quer ajuda com a lição?

– Você me ajudar em Poções? Potter faça-me favor, deixe—me em paz.

–Não tem paz ao meu lado? – aquele sorriso voltou a aparecer no mesmo rosto – eu perturbo você?

– Sim, Potter – ela olhou para ele – você me perturba – a essa altura sua voz já estava alternada, sua pele já estava da cor dos seus cabelos e a raiva borbulhava em seu estomago.

– Te deixou incomodada? Ansiosa? Nervosa? Lily meu amor, isso é odeio ou amor?

Lilian ia se levantar, não tinha que ficar ali ouvindo um idiota dizer aquilo, mas antes que pudesse se por de pé, Tiago a puxou fazendo que ela caísse em cima dele.

–Sabe Lily – ele sussurrou, seu rosto estava a milímetros do dela – minha mãe sempre diz que odeio e amor caminho de mãos dadas – e quando terminou de falar, a beijou um beijo de verdade, que vez todos os pelos da sua nuca levantarem. De inicio ela tentou afasta-lo, mas depois, não sabia explicar o que deu ela, só sabe que corresponde. Depois daquele dia se convenceu que tinha correspondido porque estava tonta de sono, só podia ser isso, e depois nunca mais aconteceu... E deu uns belos tapas no Tiago, embora por mais que ela o batesse e o xingasse ele continuava a sorrir, e é óbvio que isso nunca voltou a acontecer.

Fim do Flashback

–Nunca até hoje – ela murmurou para si mesmo.

– Falando sozinha? – Ela deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz de Harry atrás dela.

– ah, não é só que.. Ah esquece – ele riu e se sentou ao lado dela

–Sabe, Tiago me pareceu meio deprimido quando chegou à mesa para jantar...

–pareceu é? – Ela perguntou

– Sim pareceu, vocês brigaram?- Harry tinha um tom sério na voz

–Acredite Harry, é melhor você perguntar se os NÃO estamos brigados, porque nos sempre estamos brigando...

–Bobagem – ele falou tentado pareceu displicente – aposto que você gosta dele tanto quando ele gosta de você...

–Ou seja, nada – ela falou e dessa vez seu tom era triste, de início Harry pensou que ela fosse chorar, mas não o fez.

–Não diga isso, tenho certeza que ele ama você – Ele falou tentado anima-la, odiava ver ela assim, a beiras das lágrimas.

– Você diz isso por que nos conhece no futuro? Vamos realmente ficar juntos? OU está falando para me animar? – Lilian falou com um tom de que pegou uma criança fazendo travessura, Harry sabia que tinha falado mais do que deveria.

–Não, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não - ele falou tentado não parecer nervoso – mas acredite, eu realmente torço para que vocês fiquem juntos.

Lilian riu, Harry ficou feliz ao constatar que ele que fez ela se animar.

–Harry, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

–Se não for com relação ao futuro, pode é claro.

– tem mais ou menos a ver com o futuro, quer dizer, sim tem tudo a ver com o futuro, mas eu preciso saber, seu pai se casou comigo? Harry, talvez se eu não estiver certa, pareça loucura para você, mas às vezes acho que sou sua...

–Parente com certeza você é parente do Harry – Remo veio responder a pergunta dela, Harry não tinha isto ele se aproximar – Hermione me contou que o pai de Harry se casou com aquela sua tia, sabe, ela tem os mesmos olhos que você, isso explica os olhos dele, acho que se chama Elisabeth, só que o sobrenome não é o mesmo que o seu...

–Mas Tia Beth já é casada – Ela falou desconfiada

– O marido dela morreu

–E como pode saber de tudo isso? – A ruiva começava com raiva

– Hermione me contou

– e por que ela só conta para você? Por que parece que vocês estão escondendo algo de mim? Eu não acredito no que está me falando Remo... – Ela se voltou para Harry – Você é filho da Elisabeth mesmo?

–Sou – ele respondeu rápido demais, o que fez Lilian erguer uma sobracelha.

Harry não sabia o que fazer mais como se tivesse um rádio em sua cabeça, ele começou ouvir informações de que nuca tinha ouvido antes e começou a dizê-las em voz alta.

– Elisabeth e Kavin Potter se cassaram em 1979 e eu nasci em 1980, ela era casada com Peter, mas ele faleceu, ela morava em Godric's Hollow, morou lá com seu marido e seu filho até o dia seu sua morte...

–Vo..cê. AH Desculpe-me, eu não sabia – Lilian mudou seu tom de voz – seus pais estão mortos?

– Estão – Harry pode dizer a primeira e única verdade nessa história.

–Me desculpe Harry – Ela disse e veio abraça-lo, Ele sentiu o perfume dela e antes que pudesse conter as lágrimas brotaram no seu rosto, ele não podia dizer se eram de alegria ou de tristeza, mas sabia que jamais na vida imaginou ganhar um abraço tão bom quanto aquele – me perdoe – ela repetiu o pedido depois de se afastarem e ver as lágrimas no rosto do menino.

– Sem problema – ele flou tentado sorriu enquanto secava o rosto.

...

Mais tarde no dormitório, Remo falou que usou Legismência para dar aquelas informações sobre a tal Elisabeth para Harry . Assim o garoto conseguiu mentir para a verdadeira mãe. Harry não queria admitir mas sentia-se feliz por sua mãe tê-lo reconhecido como seu filho, sabia que não era certo, mas ninguém era responsável pelos sentimentos...


	6. Coisas importantes

Já tinha dois meses que os marotos estavam fora do seu tempo, e nenhum deles, nem mesmo Minerva ou Alvo, conseguiram pensar em algo para resolver a situação, embora a Professora tenha entrado em contato com algumas pessoas de outros países para ver se eles poderiam ter um vira-tempo, até agora não havia retornado a seus pedidos.

Enquanto isso ficava cada vez mais difícil esconder dos meninos certos fatos, um dia antes do natal um menino do quarto ano falou que Sirius parecia um ex-fugitivo, que tinha morrido há quatro anos atrás, Sirius acreditou e teve certeza que seu destino seria a morte, mas Harry, Hermione e Rony lhe garantiram que ele não era um fugitivo e que muito menos tinha morrido, levaram dois dias para convencer o garoto, tinha se salvado de mais uma.

Estavam todos na mesa de café da manhã, discutindo os presentes que tinha ganhado, Hermione reclamava de um envelope contendo um feitiço para fazer crescer pelos junto coma mensagem "O ruivinho é meu", Rony achava graça e eles acabaram brigando, Gina e Harry também entram em conflito, a menina não gostava das dezenas de cartas que ele recebeu, a maioria de garotas.

" Gi, elas me veem apenas como o cara herói, não como um namorado, para de ser boba"... - o menino tentava argumentar enquanto Gina queimava as cartas, mas ela parecia não ouvi-lo.

– Ah Harry, valeu pelo bisbilhoscópio, muito legal - Tiago agradeceu.

–por nada

...

Já era quase noite, Gina e Harry estavam em um canto com Rony e Hermione, os quatro tentava arranjar algo para resolver a situação dos viajantes do tempo, mas ninguém parecia ter algo de novo para contribuir.

...

Enquanto isso, Remo e Sirius procuravam em livros outras maneiras de voltar, Sirius estava ali, é claro, obrigada pelo amigo

– Aluado, já li esse capitulo umas dez vezes, não tem nada - o moreno reclamava.

– leia de novo Almofadinhas, deve ter algum outro jeito, já passamos tempo demais aqui - nos últimos dias Remo e Lilian tinham decidido que ficar nesse tempo podia ser muito perigoso, isso aconteceu depois que Sirus ouviu sobre sua suposta morte, eles ficaram assustados e não se convenceram tanto quanto o Sirius e Tiago que aquela história era mentira, temiam descobrir mais alguma coisa que pudesse mudar o curso de suas vidas.

...

Os outros dois do nosso grupo que falavam estavam caminho pelo jardim, discutiam sobre o que o menino tinha falado sobre Sirius.

– Então você acha que é verdade? - Tiago perguntou quando eles pararam de frente para o lago.

– Não sei, só sei que descobrir coisas assim é muito perigoso - Ela falava, parecia abatida e cada vez mais pálida.

– Lily, aquele menino só se confundiu, pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius ex fugitivo? Você imagina o Sirius cometendo algum crime? - Tiago parecia aborrecido por ela duvidar do seu amigo

– Claro que não Tiago - ela falou - só sei que podemos enlouquecer tentado saber do nosso futuro...

– Eu não acredito que Sirius faria nada de errado a não ser quebrar uma ou duas regras - Tiago riu e Lily o acompanhou.

– Eu não acredito também - estava sendo sincera, é claro que acreditava que Sirius jamais cometeria um crime.

– Ainda bem - ele sorriu

– Tiago, e se nós estivermos mortos, eu ou você? Já parou para pensar nisso? Como seria viver o resto de nossas vidas sabendo que iremos morrer cedo? - ela baixou a cabeça

Tiago ficou um tempo em silêncio analisando a situação, então por fim respondeu.

–Ninguém fará mal a você enquanto eu for vivo - Sua feição era séria e olhava a ruiva nos olhos, ela sentiu uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo com aquela frase acompanhada daquele olhar tão acolhedor. Sorriu para ele.

O silêncio se fez por um bom tempo, os dois observavam atentamente o lago, o céu estava cheio de estrelas, a lua estava em sua fase crescente, logo lupin estaria sofrendo com as transformações, semana seguinte seria lua cheia.

O lago parecia um véu negro e brilhante, refletindo o brilho das estrelas, ao longe se via as muitas montanhas que cercaram o terreno. Depois de um longo tempo ele voltou a falar.

– Vai ser estranho - sua voz estava rouca pelo longo tempo que ficou sem usa-la - voltar para um tempo em que Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte, me acostumei a viver na paz, você não acha?

– É - ela respondeu simplesmente.

– Lilian... Prometa para mim que ficará bem - ele desivou o olhar do lago e voltou a olhar para ela fazendo a garota se assustar, então se lembrou do que tinha dito sobre a morte dos dois - não suportaria saber que algo aconteceu a você...

–Isso que falei foi apenas um hipótese, não se preocupe...

–Sou um irresponsável, você tem razão – ele falou sem dar atenção ao que ela falava – estava tão animado com a nossa aventura que nem pensei no que poderia acontecer, me desculpe, foi todo culpa minha...

–Não Tiago, não foi – ela falou sentindo remorso por ter colocado a culpa de tudo isso em cima dele, o vita-tempo simplesmente agiu sozinho.

–é, mas eu não tivesse tirado de você, jamais teria acontecido.

–É você tem razão, jamais teria acontecido, e não teríamos conhecido Hermione, Rony, Gina e nem Harry, Tiago eu fiquei brava no começo, mas essa viagem, foi maravilhosa... E se não conseguirmos voltar...

–Nós vamos conseguir – ele a interrompeu – juro que vamos, dedicarei todos os meus esforços para que isso aconteça, vou reparar meu erro.

Ela voltou a sorrir.

–Sabe, achei que eu conhecesse você bem – ela falou e seu olhar voltou a se desviar para o lago – mas, acho que estava enganada, em certos pontos.

– estava é? – Ele continuava a olhar para ela

– Talvez – ela falou pensativa – talvez, em algumas coisas...

–Que coisas?

–Bem para começar – ela fez uma pequena pausa – para mim sua característica principal era a arrogância, mas agora vejo que é amizade, você é um grande amigo.

Ele fez sinal que iria interromper, mas ela continuou.

– -Além de arrogante, teimoso, galinha, adora quebrar as regras, e as coisas mais importantes para você são: Desafiar o Filch e tomar detenção...

– -É... Você realmente se enganou – ele falou ainda olhando para ela, posso ser um pouco teimoso, mas não sou arrogante, e também não sou galinha – nessa parte ela deu um sorriso debochado – talvez, eu fosse há uns dois anos atrás, mas venho nos últimos tempos, tentado conquistar a mulher da minha vida – ela sentiu mais um vez um calor anormal percorrer seu corpo- e também não é que eu adore quebrar as regras, é que elas sempre são ao contrario do que eu acho que deveriam ser, e as coisas mais importante para mim, essa você passou longe, Fich fica bem longe delas, as coisas mais importantes para mim são, minha família, meus amigos e – ele falou e parou de olhar para ela, se juntou a menina observando o lago também – e você.

– Ela olhou para ele que ainda mantinha os olhos fixos no lago, estava com os mesmos cabelos bagunçados de sempre, óculos levemente torto e a pele muito clara iluminada apenas pela pouca luz que tinha da lua, Lilian ficou o admirando, era lindo, pensou ela, e sorriu ao constatar que mesmo contra sua vontade e mesmo esse anos todos tentado não cair na conversa dele, ele estava também na sua lista de "coisas mais importante", não sabia se contaria isso para ele, o ego de Tiago Potter já era grande mais sem que ele soubesse disso.

– E como se ele lesse seus pensamentos, olhou para ela e perguntou:

–E você Lilian Evans, quis são as coisas mais importantes para você?

–Diga-me você, o que acha que é importante para mim? – Ela tentou se esquivar da pergunta.

–Bem, vamos ver – ele pensou um pouco – Livros, estudos, aulas...

Ela riu

–acha mesmo que a coisa mais importante para mim se resumem a escola?

– Não é? – ele fez cara de quem descobre algo realmente assustador – o que seria então?

– Minha família, meus amigos – ela parou, não queria falar o próximo item da lista.

– e os livros... – ele completou baixando a cabeça.

Lily ficou observando o moreno ao seu lado novamente e sem saber de onde veio esse impulso, pegou o queixo dele levantado sua cabeça e o beijou, pela segunda vez (e meia, já que o que rolou no corredor, não foi bem um beijo) seus lábios se trocavam, ela sentiu o mesmo calor de antes invadir seu corpo com mais força que as outras vezes, ele a puxou para cima dele fazendo seus corpos ficarem muito juntos, as mãos dela deslizaram pela nuca e braços dele enquanto as dele acariciava o cabelo da ruiva e a outra passeava pela cintura dela. Foi o melhor, o mais longo e com certeza o mais esperado beijo de ambos, sintam-se completos agora, como se a vida intera estivesse procurando por algo e finalmente tivesse encontrado se separaram muito ofegantes, ele se deitou na grama, ela fez o mesmo, agora ambos encaravam o céu.

–você – ela falou assim que sua respiração permitiu

– eu o que? –ele perguntou confuso

– As coisas mais importantes para mim - ela explicou-, minha família, meus amigos e você.- Ele a encarou com um misto de susto e felicidade, com cara de quem tinha ganhado os presentes de aniversário, natal e páscoa, todos de uma vez.

Rolou para cima dela para mais um beijo.


	7. Descobertas

Assim como prometeu Tiago dedicou todos os seus esforços para tentar resolver a situação do grupo, passava horas na biblioteca junto com Hermione, Remo, Harry e Lilian tentado achar algo que ajudasse e sempre passava na sala de Minerva para ver se ela conseguirá algo.

–eu cansei - Lilian falou, já era quase 22:00 e ela, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Harry estavam sentados a uma mesa da sala comunal foleando muitos livros, o restante do grupo estava na biblioteca.

– Podemos nos divertir um pouco - Tiago falou com um sorriso maroto se formando em seus lábios ele foi chegando mais perto da ruiva.

– Nada disso - ela falou tentado ficar séria mas um sorriso também insistia em se formar em seus lábios

– Você sabe ser malvada Lilian Evans - Ele falou fazendo cara de indignado e fazendo todos rirem, todos ali e principalmente Harry, estavam felizes pelo casal finalmente ter se acertado - mas não se preocupe, eu gosto de meninas malvadas - ele sussurrou para que somente ela pudesse ouvir e voltou a se afastar para pegar mais um livro.

...

E assim passaram-se mais duas semanas, sem grandes novidades. Voltamos nossa história em um sábado de sol intenso, faltava apenas um semana para a pascoa.

O grupo de amigos estavam na sala comunal, fazendo o que mais faziam nos últimos tempos: lendo.

–Olha, acho que achei algo - Sirius exclamou - ah esquece, é como reverter o que aconteceu no ultimo minuto, não serve para longos tempos...

E o silêncio voltou a reinar.

– Cadê o Tiago? - Remo perguntou

–Foi na sala da Minerva - Respondeu Lilian

...

– o Tiago está demorando - Lilian falou olhando o relógio - já passam das onze, acho melhor eu vi ver se está tudo bem...

Mal a menina acaba de pronunciar essas palavras o moreno entra pelo buraco do retrato, parecia abatido, os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e sua pele estava alva.

– Tiago, está tudo bem? - Lilian perguntou preocupada com o estado do menino.

– eu.. você.. ele - ele apontou para Harry

– Tiago, você foi atacado? - Sirius perguntou tão preocupado quanto Lilian.

– Você - ele repetiu ainda apontando para Harry.

– Sim Tiago, ele é o Harry, lembra? Seu primo... - Lilian se levantou e foi até o garoto, colocou a mão na testa dele para tomar a temperatura.

– Lily.. - As palavras saiam sem nenhum nexo de sua boca, Lilian o dirigiu até a poltrona mais perto.

– Acho melhor leva-lo a enfermaria - ela falou sentando-se ao lado dele.

–Não -ele conseguiu pronunciar com firmeza

– Você está melhor? - Remo perguntou

– Eu... eu estava..

– TIAGO, VOCÊ FOI ATACADO? - Sirius berrou para tentar trazer o amigo de volta a realidade - FALA ALGUMA COISA...

–Harry... Como eu não percebi... - A cada palavras os garotos ficavam mais confusos, embora quanto o olhar de Remo encontrou o de Harry os dois pareciam pensar a mesma coisa.

– O que tem o Harry? - Lilian perguntou.

– FALA LOGO - Sirius voltou a berrar, parecia muito preocupado com o amigo.

Tiago, despertado pelos berros de Sirius, conseguiu falar com mais firmeza.

– Eu estava na sala de Minerva, só que ela teve que sair, então...

–

FLASHBACK:

–Senhor Potter, tenho que sair um pouco sim? Espere aqui - Falou a diretora e saiu da sala.

Tiago ficou sozinho ali, os retratos dos diretores pareciam estar em um sono profundo, o escritório estava com uma luz fraca, que vinha de velas e de uma pequena bacia a um canto. Ele se aproximou mais da bacia e viu uma coisa prateada, não saberia dizer se era liquido o gasosa aquela substância, mais brilhava intensamente, estava em um distância considerável, mas quando viu seu rosto na tal aparecer ali se aproximou mais, viu também Lilian ali, e então a ponta do seu nariz tocou a substância e ele sentiu submergir na bacia, o escritório da diretora não existia mais ali, estava em uma sala grande, luminosa e muito agradável.

– Ele soube de parte da profecia - Dumbledore falava para um homem alto e magro, cabelos muito escuros e bagunçados, era ele, era Tiago Potter so que mais velho - vai tentar vim atrás de vocês - uma exclamação de choque seguindo de um soluço chamou sua atenção, lá estava Lilian, parecia um pouco mais velha do que a Lilian que ele conhecia, Sirius, Remo e Pedro também estava no aposento todos mais velhos, ele ousaria chutar uns 5 ou 6 anos.

–Mas... Tem como esconde-los, não tem? - Sirius perguntou com uma seriedade que Tiago jamais virá antes em seu rosto - vamos fazer de tudo...

– Tem sim Sr, Black, já passei o plano para o Sr. Potter, logo saberão - Dumbledore voltou a falar.

– Mas, mas por que o Harry? - Lilian perguntou com um misto de choro e revolta.

– Ele decidiu escolher os aurores mais fortes, e quem melhor do que o Filho de Tiago e Lilian Potter? Sem falar que Harry nasceu na data que a profecia menciona...

– Mas... mas - Lilian se jogou nos braços do Tiago mais velho - Por que o Harry? Por que logo o Harry?

– Calma - Tiago sussurrou para ela - vai dar tudo certo...

...

A cena se dissolveu e entrou em foco o que parecia ser um aposento do ministério da magia.

– Como aconteceu Alvo? -Uma mulher muito gorducha perguntou ao velho mestre.

– Eles confiaram na pessoa errada - Dumbledore deixou transparecer a tristeza pelo acontecimento - somente Harry conseguiu sobreviver, Tiago e Lilian estão mortos.

O Tiago Potter do presente sentiu que todas as suas entralhas eram tiradas a força, tudo parecia entrar e sair de foco rapidamente, ele não ouviu as últimas palavras dos dois, logo estava novamente diante da tal bacia, no escritório da diretora, não havia o velho Tiago Potter, nem a Lilian... Nem o Harry...

Se jogou em uma cadeira, as palavras de Alvo Dumbledore ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça "somente Harry conseguiu sobreviver, Tiago e Lilian Potter estão mortos" , a mesma frase repetidas milhões e milhões de vezes...olhou para o retato do ex diretor, ele ainda dormia, Minerva ainda não tinha voltado e ele não esperou ela voltar.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Ninguém falou nada quando ele terminou de contar, Lilian e Harry tinham lágrimas nos olhos, Sirius parecia pensar se aquilo era verdade, e Remo estava com cara de quem acabará de levar um soco, e foi ele quem quebrou o silêcio.

– eu sabia que você e Lilian eram pais do Harry - seu tom era rouco e baixo, parecia lutar contra o choro- mas, não sabia da..Voldemort..Por que? - Ele se voltou para Harry que tinha os olhos no pai, mas quem respondeu foi Tiago.

– Pela tal profecia que Dumbeldre falou, o que falava essa profecia?

Harry ainda ficou um bom tempo calado antes de responder.

– Falava de mim - sua voz era um sussuro - de mim e de Voldemort, falava que apenas eu poderia mata-lo, ele ficou com medo da profecia se concretizar, então, começou a me procurar, nesse tempo eu havia acabdo de nascer, então quando eu tinha um ano...

Ele parou, achou que seria demais continuar.

–Mas dumbeldre disse que havia um jeito que esconde-los - Sirius falou se lembrado da história que Tiago contou -ele falou que tinha falado com Tiago o que fazer... Por que não fez...?

– Ele fez - Harry respondeu e voltou a baixar os olhos, os soluços de Lilian agora eram audivéis - fez o feitiço Feitiço Fidelius, mas o fiel entregou meus pais a Voldemort...

– e quem foi o fiel? - Remo pegruntou furioso

Harry parou um pouco pensando se deveria contar, Lilian parou de chorar depois de ouvir sobre a traição, quando o menino fitou os pais que no futuro estariam mortos, sentiu a raiva explodir em seu initimo e sua voz saiu cheia de rancor quando falou:

–Pedro Pettigrew

_Notas;_

_ .3785 e Mary and Gabi Potter Weasley. Bem vindos e fico feliz em saber que estão gostando, logo posto mais. _


	8. Revelações dolorosas

...

– Pe..Pe.. Pedro? - Tiago, se é que era possível, ficou ainda mais perturbado - Não, Pedro não... Eu divido...

– Foi por essa confiança que você morreu - Harry falou, lembrou-se de uma vez, logo depois da morte de Moody, que Lupin dissera que assim como o pai, Harry costumava confiar demais nos amigos.

–Mas.. Pedro é meu amigo, é um maroto, eu acho que houve um engano... - Tiago voltou a falar, falava mais para si mesmo do que para os outros Lilian olhou para a reação do namorado, ela mesma tinha um expressão de choque no rosto, logo em seguida voltou a a baixar a cabeça.

– é realmente houve um engano - Harry falou e mais uma vez a raiva apareceu em sua voz - Sirius foi condenado pelo crime, durante treze anos ficou em azkaban...

Remo soltou um palavrão e Lilian um soluço.

–então. Aquele garoto.. fugitivo.. verdade? - Sirius pareceu entrar no mesmo transe que Tiago se encontrava, ele estava se referido ao menino que tinha falo que ele parecia um figitivo. Harry estava mais que infeliz, Lilian ainda mantinha-se de cabeça baixa e Remo parecia a cada palavra mais chocado...

– Mas... como sabe que não fui eu? - Sirius perguntou

– Eu achei que tivesse sido , na verdade quando soube que era meu padrinho e melhor amigos dos meus pais e depois... O melhor amigo do meu pai.. assassino dele, quis matar você - Lilian soltou um soluço alto, Remo arregalou os olhos e Tiago ergueu os olhos para o filho - mas descobri que você era inocente no início do meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts...

– Então, quando aquele menino disse que eu estava morto...

– Ele estava certo Todos se assustaram ao virar em direção a voz que deu a resposta e se deparar com Rony e Hermione parados, observando o grupo, Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– Mas... Então, o que aconteceu com aquele rato traidor ?-Agora o susto de Sirius tinha passado e uma raiva que Harry nunca tinha visto antes, perpassou os olhos dele.

– Virou meu bicho de estimação, ficou por 12 anos em sua forma animaga morando na minha casa, só quando Sirius fugiu e descobriu onde ele estava foi que eu soube quem realmente ele era...

–então Sirius foi declarado inocente? Pedro está preso...?

– quem derá - Hermione falou, sentou-se ao lado de Lilian tentado consolar a moça - Ele fugiu na mesma noite em que descobrimos a verdade, antes mesmo que o ministério pudesse ver que ele estava vivo...

–vivo...?

– Por que acha que ele se escondeu na família de Rony? Ele se fingiu de morto e mais uma vez Sirius ficou como culpado de um crime que nunca cometeu - Hermione parou de falar, Sirius se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro

– Precisamos voltar - falou ele - precisamos voltar por que se eu vou preso de qualquer jeito, vou matar esse rato antes disso... Aquele.. Aquele...

– Mas, se eu e Tiago estávamos mortos - Lilian começou com voz baixinha, abria a pouca pela primeira vez desde que Tiago contou o que viu na penseira - se Sirius estava preso, e meus pais a muitos estão mortos, com quem você ficou? Com Remo? Com os pais de Tiago?

Harry abaixou a cabeça, não queria ver a mãe daquele jeito.

– Não - ele falou ainda de cabeça baixa - Nunca cheguei a conhecer os meus avôs também, eles devem ter morrido antes de vocês...

–então, ficou com o Remo - Lilian fazia um esforço para não pensar no seu ultima parente vivo, não queria pensar que seu filho ia parar com ela, que tanto odiava bruxos

– Fiquei com Petúnia - ele falou confirmando as suspeitas da ruiva, ela deu um longo e penoso suspiro

– E o que aconteceu comigo? - Remo perguntou

– Conheci você no meu terceiro ano também, descobriu junto conosco que Sirius não era um criminoso... - Rony começou mas Sirius o interrompeu

– Você acreditou? Acreditou que eu mataria Tiago e Lilian... Acreditou que os venderia a Voldemort?

– Sirius... Por favor, não tinha como não acreditar, até Dumbledore achou que tinha sido você - Hermione continuou - as provas eram muito fortes..

. - Mas dumbledore deveria saber que era o fiel dos segredos, não sabia? - Sirius perguntou a fúria bem visível em sua voz

– Não, vocês mudaram na última hora - dessa vez Harry respondeu - era para ser realmente você Sirius, mas então, vocês acharam que se colocassem Pedro, Voldemort iria atrás do melhor amigo do meu pai, ou seja, você, mas você não teria nada para falar, ele mataria você - Harry parou - você mesmo deu essa ideia.. Ninguém achou que Voldemort fosse procurar Pedro, o mais fraco e sem talento do grupo...

Agora Tiago também tinha os olhos marejados. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar mais nada, parecia que a cada resposta a suas perguntas uma faca ultrapassava o peito de cada um, se ficaram ali, minutos ou horas ninguém soube dizer, a única coisa audível era o pio distante de um coruja e os soluços de Lilian.

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu ser dias sem sol, ainda em silêncio Lilian puxou Harry e Tiago para um abraço, lágrimas silenciosas deslisaram sobre a face de todos que viram a cena, o primeira vez em 18 anos que os Potter's poderiam estar junto, a única vez que Harry soube o que era ter uma família. Um calor estranho perpassou seu peito ao pensar que tudo poderia ser diferente, agora que todos sabiam, agora que eles não iriam confiar em Pedro... Quem sabe... ...


	9. Noticia

Foi difícil dormir aquela noite, já passava das 3h quando eles finalmente conseguiram subir para os dormitórios, cada qual tentando prever como seria agora, havia tando a ser dito, Harry havia tido muitas coisas, coisas assombrosas, como a câmera secreta, ou a prisão de Sirius, ou o torneio tribuxo, nada disso, porém, os chocou tanto quando a revelação das horcrux, todos ainda estava, muito pasmos com a revelação de que de certa forma, no tempo deles, Voldemort era imortal.

Uma certa ruiva se revirava na cama, não conseguia dormir, imagens confusas não paravam de aparecer em sua cabeça e sua imaginação parecia transformar a realidade e deixa-la mil vezes pior, não aguentou mais ficar deitada naquela cama, se sentia completamente inútil naquela cama, desceu para o salão comunal, estava silencioso, de início achou que estava vazio mas logo viu um moreno próximo a lareira, parecia pensativo, nervoso e confuso, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

–Você está bem? – Ela perguntou colocando a mão no seu ombro, ele se assuntou mas tentou abrir um sorriso, nada convincente, quando viu ela.

– Tô – falou baixinho, ela se sentou ao seu lado

– Sabe – ela começou a falar, não encarava ele, preferia olhar a lareira – eu tinha, sei lá como, eu sabia que Harry era meu filho, não me pergunte, mas acho que tem a ver com intuição de mãe, sabe? Minha mãe sempre me disse sobre isso... Só não sabia que seria meu e sei...

Ele riu, um riso fraco e sem muita graça como se tivesse usado todas as suas forças para isso.

– Você sonhava com alguém melhor? – Perguntou, não tinha magoa ou raiva em sua voz, perguntava como se estivessem falando do tempo.

–Não é isso – ela falou no mesmo tom – na verdade não pensei muito quem seria o pai, cheguei a achar que eu tinha casado com aquele suposto tio seu que ele falou ser o pai dele.

–Menos mal – ele falou – pelo menos é alguém que não existe... Sou a segunda opção, mas a primeira possível

Ela riu

– Você é mesmo muito bobo, eu amo você Tiago.

Ela deitou descansando a cabeça no colo dela, se passou algum tempo antes que respondesse.

–Eu te amo, Lily.

...

O sábado passou, agora que passara um pouco o choque, Harry contava mais detalhes de sua vida, da vida em Hogwarts e da caçada as partes da alma de Voldemort, passaram muito tempo pensando em como poderia mudar a história.

–E poderia destruir a horcrux aqui em Hogwarts – Tiago falou – sei onde fica a sala precisa, posso pegar

– E como iria destrui-la? – Gina perguntou não pode ser a espada ela ainda não estaria impregnada com o veneno de basilisco, pois só aconteceu no segundo ano de Harry... - Mas eu poderia usar o fogomaldito, Hermione disse que funciona também – ele retrucou

–Mas é muito perigoso, eu jamais usaria isso – Hermione falou

–Mas tenho que ao menos facilitar as coisas, não acha? – Ele ficou irritada, ficava irritado com frequência nos últimos tempo, ainda mais depois de Hermione ter isso falar com Minerva que eles já sabiam de tudo "foi melhor assim" ela falava, Tiago ficou tão irritado que parou de falar com a menina por uma semana inteira "ela vai querer apagar a nossa memória" ele retrucava, Hermione parecia ter se sentido culpada de inicio mas logo se convenceu que que tinha feito o melhor "você não deveriam saber de nada e Harry já passou de todos os limites falando tudo" – logo que pelo que você deixou bem claro eu estou destinado a morrer e deixar meu filho sozinho.

Harry sabia que não era certo se sentir feliz em tal situação, mas não poderia evitar, um balão enorme crescia dentro dele quando ouvia o pai o defender e chama-lo de filho ou Lilan tentado achar maneira de no passado mudar algo e mesmo que nada mudasse, era maravilhoso pensar nessa possibilidade.

–Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Hermione disse ficando vermelha – só falei que fogomaltido é demais para mim...

–Pois é – Tiago falou sem dó mas eu tenho, então não se intrometa.

–Tiago... - Lilian o advertiu, porém antes que uma discussão começasse um menino do primeiro ano chegou perto deles chamando a atenção de todos.

– Bem, a Professora Minerva mandou eu entregar isso

Ele estendeu um bilhete que Liian pegou e leu em voz alta

"Espero os Srs. Potter (os dois), Black, Lupin e a Stra. Evans na minha sala em meia hora

Minerva Mcgonagall"

Hermione, Rony e Gina ficaram bravos por não terem sido chamados

–Contaremos tudo para vocês depois - Remo falou solidário

Quando deu a hora eles se despediram e foram em direção a sala da diretora, ninguém falou muito durante o caminho, tinha um clima estranho no ar, Tiago chegou a comentar que Minerva iria apagar a memória deles e falou que iria matar Hermione por isso, Remo respondeu rindo falando que ele não poderia matar Hermione sem saber o que ela fez o que deixou o moreno ainda mais nervoso.

Quando entraram na sala a professora os esperava atrás da escrivaninha, tinha um ar muito sério em seu rosto e um brilho estranho no olhar, analisou eles antes de finalmente falar:

– Achamos uma maneira de vocês voltarem.


	10. O plano

– Achou é? - Sirius perguntou desanimado se jogando em uma cadeira próxima - Mas tão rápido?

– Achou rápido Sr. Black? Seis meses é muito tempo para mim - ela falou sério

– Como conseguiu, professora? - Remo perguntou

– Conseguimos um vira-tempo, ele viraram instrumentos muito raros no mundo da magia de hoje, mas o ministro da Hungria conseguiu um para vocês...

– Não me deixe esquecer de agradecê-lo - Tiago falou em um tom sarcástico e baixo.

–Bem, vocês deveram partir o mais rápido possível

– Por que tanta pressa?

–Por que, Sr. Potter, já podem ter feito estragos demais e quanto mais tempo, mais risco...

–Mas - Lilian tentou argumentar mais as palavras pareciam ter se perdido no caminho

– Vocês têm que voltar ao tempo a qual pertencem

– Nós sabemos - responderam e uníssono.

Pararam um pouco, ninguém encarava ninguém, o medo de encontrar no outro a própria dor que sentiam. Todos pareciam está vindo aos poucos a realidade e perceber que embora os últimos meses tenham sido os melhores de suas vidas, não podia ser assim, estavam mudando a ordem correta das coisas, tudo tem seu tempo, cada um tem seu espaço, não podiam ficar ali embora a vontade fosse grande.

–nosso plano já está pronto, vocês partem amanhã de manhã - Minerva falou depois de um tempo

– Plano?

– Ah já ia me esquecendo - ela falou - Vocês voltaram ao mesmo instante em que partiram, não se lembrarão de nada aqui

– A NÃO, ME LEMBREM DE MATAR A GRANGER ANTES DE IR - Tiago falou se exaltando

– Controle-se Potter, a Stra. Granger fez mais que certo, disso eu não tenho dúvida.

– Belo consolo - ele resmungou

– Não quero esquecer - Lilian falou aflita olhando de Tiago para Harry

–Não tem escolha

–Mas...

–chega de mais, você já fizeram tudo que não deveriam, é o único modo de devolver o ciclo normal das coisas...

...

– Eu não acredito que ela vai fazer isso - Gina falava solidária aos marotos, Lilian e Harry que contavam a história para os outros

...

Na manhã seguinte ninguém tinha ânimo para mais nada, Harry sentia que seu coração foram amarrado por correntes de ferro em brasa, Tiago andava melancólico, Lilian tinha os olhos inchados, Sirius não fez nenhum piada durante o café da manhã, Remo estava mais abatido do que quando estava próximo da lua cheia, Gina, Hermione e Rony não sabiam mais o que fazer para tentar animar um pouco os amigos.

– Está na hora - Tiago falou olhando no relógio

Eles foram mais uma vez em silêncio em direção a sala da diretora, lá chegando ela explicou

– Você tomaram essa poção e não viajar no tempo, ela fará que tudo o que viveram na viajem seja esquecido.

Ninguém falou nada

– Se preparem então.

Tiago se virou para os meninos.

– Hermione, desculpem por ter sido tão chato com você, estava chateado, não fui justo...

– Tudo bem, me desculpem também - Ela sorriu.

– Rony, Você daria um ótimo maroto, foi ótimo te conhecer..

– Foi vom conhecer o pai do meu melhor amigo, que acabou virado um grande amigo também - se apertaram a mão

– E Gina - continuou Tiago virando-se para a ruiva - Cuide bem do meu filho, tente fazer por ele o que nós não podemos.

Gina estava chorando mais sorriu para o sogro e então ele se virou para Harry.

– Me desculpe por ter deixado você - Ambos tinham os olhos marejados, ninguém ao menos respirava direito, era como se uma grande pedra tivesse sido colocada em seus corações - e tenho muito orgulho de você, Harry, muito orgulho.

Se abraçaram, agora as lágrimas caíram livremente, mas não sentiam vergonha de deixa-las cair, aquela seria a ultima vez que um poderia abrçar o outro, a ultima vez para serem trocadas a ultimas palavras...

– Querido... - Lilian saiu abraço-o nunca antes - ah Harry, fique bem, fique segura, Harry, meu Harry...

– Te amo Mãe

Lilian o encarou e naquela hora ele pode ver a mulher que seria capaz de morrer por ele, a mulher que daria a vida so para mante-lo bem, naquela hora viu que ela faria isso milhões de vezes se preciso.

Não foi fácil vê-los partir, Minerva entrgou a poção para cada um deles beber e logo depois se foram, se foram para sempre, nunca mais Harry os veria... ou era o que ele pensava.

Continua...


	11. A falha no plano

–DEVOLVA JÁ POTTER - Lilian gritou para o moreno que segurava um cordão dourado com uma grande bola da mesma cor.

Tiagou soltou

– Seu idiota, sabe o que poderia acontecer se quebrasse isso? - A ruiva perguntou examinado o objeto para ver se estava tudo ok.

– Não, não sei - ele virou as costas e foi para o salão comunal, Sirius e Remo atrás deles

– Por que soltou? Ah pontas poderíamos fazer muitas coisas com um Vira -tempo - Sirius perguntou indignado

– Deixa para lá, você fez certo Tiago, não é seu - Remo defendeu o amigo

– Não, é algo...

– Por favor, não comecem a brigar - Falou Tiago enquanto atravessavam o buraco do retrato para a sala comunal, tinha alguns alunos sentados estudado, em cima de uma mesa qualquer a manchete "Comersais da morte matam família de trouxas". Ele ia pegar o jornal para ler, mas Sirus chamou sua atenção.

– Ei pontas, vamos jogar quadribol?

–Mais tarde talvez, agora não

– O que aconteceu com você Pontas? Bateu a cabeça? Nunca vi você dizer que não quer jogar quadribol.

– Mas tarde, está ok? - Não queria brigar com Sirius e sabia que o amigo não tinha culpa de sua angustia, por isso se jogou em uma cadeira tentado relaxar, mas entrou duas pessoas nessa hora, uma era Lily, e a outra fez o sangue do menino ferver na veias, tateado as vezes para pegar a varinha mas desistiu, não podia atacar o rato, não na frente de todo mundo, não sem ter provas do seu crime.

– Onde estava, Pedro? - Sirius perguntou quando viu o "amigo" se juntar a eles.

– Na cozinha - Respondeu o menino, era gordinho, os cabelos cor de mel e olhos da mesma cor, eram bonitinho, mas perto do restante dos marotos, era ofuscado.

– Como sempre - Remo falou rindo e pegando um livro para ler - Nossa, mal posso acreditar que só temos mais duas semanas de aula, e depois, nunca mais voltaremos a Hogwarts como alunos, é triste não é?

–Muito - respondeu Sirius - nunca mais poderei levar broca do Fith

– ver a cara dele de quem comeu bosta de dragão vai fazer falta, não vai? - Remo perguntou, ele, Sirus e Pedro riram

–Ah, teremos descendentes para ensinar tudo o que sabemos - Sirius falou - não é Pontas?

Tiago não respondeu, ainda olhava Pedro com um olhar assassino, não ouviu a pergunta de Sirius.

– Ei, Pontas? - Tentou novamente Almofadinhas

Sem resposta

–OH TIAGO POTTER, ACORDA - Ele gritou fazendo Tiago se sobressaltar

– Que foi? - Perguntou o segundo meio abobalhado

– ah deixa para lá, você tá muito estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Tiago pensou se deveria falar com os amigos, será que o acharia louco se contasse tudo? Acreditariam ou não? Sabia que nenhum deles poderia lembrar de nada, sabia que nenhum jamais voltaria a lembrar...

Flashback

Estavam todos prontos para partir, seu olhar encontrou o de Lily e logo depois o de Harry, não podia simplesmente tomar a porção e deixar que a história se repetisse, não podia deixar Lilian morrer e Sirius ser acusado por tal crime, Minerva ordenou que todos bebessem a porção. Ele tentava pensar rápido, e então não acreditou quando viu Hermione apontar a a varinha para a professora e depois para os demais, nenhum deles parecia ter notado tal fato, então ela falou.

– Espero que possa mudar algo - pegou a porção da mão dele e esvaziou o frasco, e logo todos na sala pareciam ter voltado a si, o feitiço confundos que Hermione lançou eles se desfez, os demais ja haviam bebido a porção, entregaram os fracos vazios a Minerva, ela apontou a varinha para o vira-tempo e no segundo seguinte eles estavam voltado para o passado, ele murmurou um "obrigado" a Hermione e seu olhar voltou para Harry, foi a ultima imagem do futuro que teve antes de voltar para essa época.

Fim do Flashback.

–PONTAS? EI PONTAS? - Sirus falava passando a mão em frente ao seu rosto - você está bem?

– Estou - ele falou, era demais continuar respirando o mesmo ar que Perdro por isso saiu em direção aos jardins.


	12. Fogomaldito

...

Estava lá, em frente à parede da tapeçaria do sétimo andar, exatamente como Harry tinha falando."Preciso do lugar onde se esconde tudo...Preciso do lugar onde se esconde tudo... Preciso do lugar ond..." Abriu os olhos antes de terminar de pensar essa frase pela terceira vez, ela estava a porta, entrou.

Era um lugar enorme, montanhas e mais monthas de coisas de todos os tipos, ossos, móveis, livros, uniformes, bolsas e outras coisas que ele nem ao menos sabia o que era... "Agora concentre-se Tiago, onde Harry falou que estava o Diadema? Em uma velha estátua..." pensou olhando ao redor, poderia gastar dias procurando "perto de um grande armário" lembrou da voz do filho quando ele lhe dava instruções em um dos seus muitos planos de mudar algo.

Procurou por muito tempo, mas ainda não tinha achado, ja se aproximava da hora do almoço, estava com fome, mas não queria parar e mal acabou de pensar isso um a mesa farta apareceu ao seu lado, sentou em uma cadeira e comeu para depois recomeçar a sua busca, decidiu que por hora fazia tudo sozinho, tentaria ao menos melhorar as coisas para Harry e mesmo que ele ainda fosse órfão no futuro faria de tudo para deixar as coisas mais fáceis.

Olhou em volta, tinha marcado com um grande X vermelho onde já tinha olhado e procurava lugares que ainda não tinha ido procurar, foi ai, e seu coração quase saiu pela boca, estava ali, o feio busto com o diadema em cima, tinha achado, tinha uma parte da alma de Voldemort com ele... Agora era SÓ destrui-la. "Preciso de algum lugar espaçoso" e no mesmo instante todas as coisas da sala desapareceram e a sala ficou vazia, ele colorou o diadema a uma distancia considerável, sacou a varinha e "dampnas ignis" um jato de fogo saiu da sua varinha em direção ao objeto, ele pensou por um segundo que tudo estava bem, tinha conseguido parar o fogo, mas o jato de labaredas que tinha saído da sua varinha ricotiou na parede e se voltou contra o ele, sentiu seu braço esquerdo se apoderado de uma dor terrível, olhou em volta, o fogo já havia desaparecido, ainda com o braço queimado e ardendo pegou o diadema no chão, ele parecia normal, sentiu um desanimo misturado com raiva dominar seu corpo, todo aquele sacrifício... Mas olhou melhor, não estava normal, começou a escorrer um líquido viscoso do objeto, era um liquido quente parecido com sangue.

"Yes, é isso ai, menos uma" Pensou enquanto saia da sala e erguia os braços para o alto, mas parou no mesmo instante pois seu braço ainda doía muito.

Decidiu que a enfermaria não seria segura, iriam querer saber como se machucou, por isso foi para a sala comunal, quem sabe um dos marotos saberia o que fazer com a queimadura, com certeza ele iria querer saber como fez aquilo, mas poderia inventar qualquer desculpa.

Passou pelo buraco da mulher gorda, olhou em volta para ser se tinha algum dos seus amigos lá, mas a sala estava completamente vazia, o foi o que ele pensou, quando começou a andar em direção ao dormitório ouviu:

– O que está fazendo essa hora fora da cama? - Era Lilian, ela estava lendo em um canto escuro, por isso ele não a tinha visto.

– Lily, você também está fora da cama - ele falou tentado fugir da pergunta.

– Não se faça de idiota Potter, e não me chame de Lily, sou Evans para você. - Ela falou chegando mais perto para tentar ver alguma coisa desse uma pista do que ele estava aprontando. Ele olhou mais atentamente para ela, se importava menos com a implicância dela desde de que chegaram do futuro, sabia que embora negasse, gostava dele.

– Não estou me fazendo de idiota Lily

– Mas então... - Mas quando a luz iluminou o braço do moreno sua feição passou de raiva para choque - o que aconteceu no seu braço?

– Nada - falou, mas ela já estava examinado

– vamos a enfermaria - ela falou

– NÃO - Gritou mas percebeu que foi um erro pois ela o olhou com cara de desconfiada

– O que andou fazendo Tiago?

O menino não pode deixar de rir quando ouviu ela falar seu primeiro nome.

– Você não entenderia - ele falou tentado não parecer muito culpado.

– Você vai me contar - isso não era uma pergunta mas depois que eu der um jeito nisso - apontou para o braço dele, em seguida saiu correndo para o dormitório feminino, voltou um minuto depois segurado uma caixa com vários antídotos, e dezenas de coisas que Tiago nunca tinha visto na vida.

– Costume trouxa - ela explicou ao ver a cara de intrigado dele - mamãe sempre tinha uma caixa de primeiros socorros, aprendi com ela.

Ele sorriu

– Mas agora me diga - ela falou enquanto pingava uma porção cor-de-rosa no machucado - como conseguiu isso?

– Já falei, não ia entender - ele falou fazendo careta pois a porção ver arder mais ainda, as logo depois veio o alívio, olhou para o braço, parecia bem melhor visualmente também.

– Tente - ela falou

– É complicado - Será que deveria contar a ela? Será que ela acreditaria?

– Tente -ela repetiu, pingou um ultima porção no braço do garoto e ali parecia que jamais aconteceu queimadura alguma.

– Obrigada -ele falou olhou para braço.

– Por nada, agora vai ou não me dizer...?

– Bem, tudo começou quando. - Ele tinha descido contar, mas foi interrompido por Sirius e Remo que desciam as escadas do dormitório

– Pontas, onde você estava? - Ele viu Lily, e um sorriso maroto iluminou seu rosto. - Ai, desculpa, estou interrompendo algo?

– Não seu idiota Black - Lilian falou ficando muito vermelha - Potter ia me falar o que estava fazendo hoje a noite, pois chegou aqui com o braço todo queimado

– Chegou é? - Remo perguntou - Quero saber também

– Eu também

Então eles se sentaram ao lado de Lily e os três olharam para Tiago com a sobrancelha erguida, ele suspirou fundo e começou

– Vocês vão falar que eu sou louco, mas então, tudo começou quando nós estavamos brigando pelo vira-tempo...


	13. Horcrux

– E então tomamos a porção e voltamos - ele concluiu sua história, os outros três escutaram a história sem expressar nenhuma reação, chorar, rir, gritar, nada, apenas olharam para ele atômico.

– Pontas... Andou bebendo muito Whisky de fogo, acho melhor parar com isso - Sirus falou depois de mais ou menos cinco minutos do termino da história.

– Não estou louco e muito menos bêbado, é por isso que decidi destruir isso -ele pegou o diadema que havia destruído a pouco

–Isso.. Não pode ser verdade- Remo falou, mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos.

Lily pegou o diadema na mão e o analisou.

– Já ouviu falar dessas tais horcrux - Falou analisando o objeto minuciosamente

– JÁ? - Perguntaram todos os outros surpresos, Lilian era ultima pessoa do mundo que eles diriam que pesquisava sobre arte das trevas.

– Estava na passagem de um livro - Ela falou pensativa, tentado lembrar - acho que o livro falava do início dessa ambição de ser imortal, mas não tinha nenhum detalhe, nem como fazer, nem como destruir, apenas que era perigoso e só uma pessoa que não tem mais nada a perder teria a coragem de partir a alma de tal maneira...

– Bem, ele teve - Tiago falou - e teve coragem sete vezes, oito se contarmos com o Harry, mas como eu disse, tentarei mudar isso também...

– Mas e se nos metermos e Harry não conseguir matar Voldemort, e se Voldemort ficar para sempre no poder pelo fato de nós tentarmos deixar as coisas melhores? - Sirus que parecia ter se convencido de que o amigo não estava bêbado, perguntou.

– O que esperava que eu faça? - Tiago perguntou, era a primeira vez que ficava realmente com raiva de Sirus - que deixe meu filho morrer?

– Calma cara, não foi isso que eu quiser dizer...

– Desculpe - falou Tiago deixando-se aclamar.

– tudo bem, nós vamos te ajudar cara, você vai ver, vamos te ajudar sim – Almofadinhas falou e Remo concordou, Lily sorriu para os dois.

– Nós todos vamos - ela falou lançando um olhar carinhoso a Tiago, esse sorriu, já tinha até esquecido de como era bom ter a "Lily boazinha" com ele.

...

UM ANO DEPOIS

– Pegue o medalhão - Falou um moreno alto, magro, bonito e de olhos muito negros, sua voz estava fraca e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

– Peguei - falou um segundo, muito parecido com o primeiro, tinha a mesma fisionomia, mas seus olhos eram maiores e mais bondosos e sua beleza era maior que a do primeiro. - falei para você me deixar beber... Olha só o seu estado.

– Não seja idiota, tem gente que precisa de você - voltou a falar o primeiro - agora coloque o medalhão falso no lugar.

– Pronto - falou novamente o segundo- agora podemos ir, ele pegou o medalhão original, colou no próprio pescoço e foi ajudar seu irmão.

– Sirus... Espero que consiga destruir ele... Espero que você e seus amigos consigam

– OK nos vai conseguir agora vamos... - Falou o menino chamado Sirius - MONSTRO

Um elfo domestico apareceu na pequena ilha que os dois irmãos estavam, parecia nervoso em estar ali.

– Monstro, leve Sirius para casa... - Falou Regulo Black

– Não, vamos todos juntos... - Protestou o outro.

–Há magia demais aqui, não podemos ir todos de uma vez ,não queria ser um herói Grifinório metido a besta, vai logo...

Entre protestos do homem, o elfo pegou sua mão e o levou para uma casa muito clara, um lugar bonito e grande.

– Sirius? - Uma voz perguntou, vinha de outro aposento e parecia correr em direção à sala.

– SIM - e depois se virou apara o elfo - vá buscar Regulo. - Em seguida o elfo desapareceu, a porta se abriu revelando o dono da voz que o tinha chamado, Tiago Potter parecia preocupado.

– você está bem? Onde está seu irmão? Machucou-se? Conseguiram?

– Estou bem, Regulo está vindo, não me machuquei não, embora ache que ele vai precisar de cuidados - Depois das respostas levou a mão ao medalhão, tirando-o do pescoço e mostrando ao outro que deu um enorme sorriso.

– Agora só faltam o diário e a cobra - ele falou eufórico - só mais duas...

– As mais difíceis, por que não fazemos ideia de onde esteja o diário e a cobra... Bem, você sabe... - Sirius falou pensativo e vendo a cara de desanimo do amigo acresentiu- onde está Lily?

– Está no hospital - falou.

Desde que tinha saindo de Hogwrts a vida do grupo era achar e destruir horcrux, e estava indo bem, depois do Diadema, contaram a Dumbledore o que tinha acontecido, o diretor tinha ajudado muito, já que o anel e taça ele pessoalmente tinha achado e destruído. Lily tinha entrado para o curso de Medibruxa, Tiago e Sirius para o batalhão de aurores e Remo para especialização em defesa contra artes das trevas. Faltavam dois meses para o casamento de Lily e Tiago.

Obviamente Rabicho já não fazia mais parte daquele grupo, Sirus e Remo brigaram com ele por um motivo realmente bobo o que deixou o rato bem confuso, mas foi o suficiente para o covarde não tentar se aproximar deles, pois era bem capaz de Tiago mata-lo se continuassem a se ver.

Logo chegaram monstro com Regulo, o irmão de Sirius tinha se aliado a Você-sabe-quem, porém, se arrependeu e ja sabendo da localização de uma horcrux, ajudou o grupo com o medalhão. Ele morreu dois meses depois de pegar o medalhão por vingança de comensais da morte que tinha ele como traidor.

Voldemort estava cada vez mais forte, não sentia que as partes de sua almas que não estavam em sue corpo estavam nesse sendo destruídas, nunca soube que alguém mais além dele sabia do seu segredo, achou que matando Regulo, acabaria com o problema, bem, você ja deve saber que Voldemort cometeu muitos erros, e esse foi mais um deles.

DOIS ANOS DEPOIS.

A noite úmida e o vento, duas crianças vestidas como abóboras 'andando como patos' pelo quadrado e as vitrines das lojas cobertas em papel venenoso, todos as armadilhas

Trouxas de mau gosto num mundo em que eles não acreditavam... e ele estava deslizando, o senso de objetivo, poder e justiça que ele sempre sentia nessas ocasiões.. nada de raiva... isso era para almas mais fracas que a dele... Mas triunfo, sim.

Ele tinha esperado por isso, aguardado...

"Bela fantasia, senhor"

Ele viu o pequeno sorriso do garoto hesitando, enquanto ele corria o suficiente perto para enxergar debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, viu o temor turvando sua face: então a criança se virou e correu... Sob a capa, ele segurou o cabo de sua varinha... Um simples movimento e a criança nunca mais encontraria sua mãe... Mas desnecessário um tanto desnecessário...

E por uma rua nova e ainda mais escura ele movia-se, e agora seu destino estava ao alcance por fim.

Ele fez menos barulho do que o deslizar de uma cobra pelo pavimento enquanto ele parava na cerca-viva...

Eles não tinham desenhado as cortinas; ele os viu claramente no pequeno cômodo, o homem alto de cabelos pretos em seu óculos, soprando fumaça colorida de sua varinha para a distração do pequeno garoto de cabelos também pretos em seu pijama azul. A criança estava rindo e tentando pegar a fumaça, para trazê-la em suas pequenas mãos...

Uma porta se abriu e a mãe entrou, dizendo palavras que ele não podia escutar, os longos cabelos vermelho-escuro caindo sobre sua face. Agora o pai levantou o filho em seu colo e o entregou para a mãe. Ele jogou sua varinha debaixo do sofá e espreguiçou-se, bocejando...

O portão rangeu um pouco enquanto ele o abria, mas Tiago (James) Potter não escutou.

Sua mão branca puxou a varinha debaixo da capa e apontou-a para a porta, que se abriu com um estouro...

Ele já tinha passado o solado da porta quando Tiago veio correndo para o hall. Estava fácil, muito fácil, ele nem mesmo tinha pegado sua varinha...

" Lily, pegue o Harry e vá! É Ele! Vá! Corra! Eu vou mantê-lo aqui!"

Continua...


	14. Um desfecho diferente

–Oi Tom - Tiago falou depois que Lily e Hary estavam fora do alcance do bruxo - estava esperando você.

– Estava? - Voldemort riu, mas não pode deixar de mostar uma certa preocupação - e como sabia que eu viria, Potter?

– Ah Tom, vejo que estou um passo a sua frente - Tiago falou rindo - acha mesmo que Sirius me traiu? Acha mesmo que ele deixou "escapar" o segredo da localização da minha casa, a Tom achei que você fosse mais esperto.

– Hora Potter, não quer adimitir que seu amigo te traiu? Black me entrogou você e sua familia de bandeja

Tiago riu

– Eu pedi para ele fazer isso, Ora Voldemort, vamos lá, adimita, eu consegui vencer você.

– Conseguiu? - Foi a fez de Voldemort ri - essa foi eu vou matar você e sua familia e acha que você me vencer? Acho que está sendo preptende Potter.

– Vejo que você é cego demais para enteder.

Ambos mantinham a varinha firme, Voldemort queria ouvir mais sobre a história daquele tolo que estava delirando, ninguém poderia vencer seu poderes, ninguém poderia vence-lo, ele Lord Voldemort era imortal e aquele pobte coitada estava tentado ganhar tempo, estava blefando, pelo menos foi o que ele pensou...

A muito e muitos quilometros dali, encontravam-se uma duzia de homens reunidos a uma grande casa, escura e aparetment vazia, mas eles sabima que não estava completamente vazia, Dumbledore, com seus misterioso metodos, conseguiu a localçização da cobra e Vodemort que tinha saindo a caça de Tiago e Lilian, havia deixando a crobra para trás.

– vamos - Dumbledore falou, havia feitiços de proteção em toda a volta, mas Dumbledore estava rapidamente os desfazendo, ninguém perguntou como ele havia feito aquilo. - Sirus, Remo e eu vamos atrás da cobra, o restante - ele apontou para sete aurores que tinham concordado em ajudar-los - se aparecer algum Comersal, o que eu duvido que aconteça, nos avise.

Eles entraram na casa, como Dumbledore havia previto a casa não tinha nenum comersal, todos estava seguido ordem do mestre, a cobra estava ha um canto escuro, ouve um momento de tenção que ela conseguiu pegar o braço de Sirius, fazendo-o sangrar assutadoramente, mas Remo estava preparado, repeliu a cobra e Dumbledore a matou.

De Volta a casa dos Potter's.

Uma luz vermelha ilimiu o céu fora da casa, Tiago sabia que aquele era o sinal, a cobra estava destruida, Voldemort era mais uma vez mortal, havia apenas um mês que em uma revista da casa dos Malfoy, eles enocntaram o diário e esse ja estava destruido, e agora a cobra, a ultima parte de Voldemort que estava fora do seu corpo fora destruido, agora so falatava aquela parte, a parte que ainda habiatava o corpo do bruxo.

– Vou matar você Potter, e seu filho também, ninguém pode deter Lord Voldemort, nem você, nem seu filho, nem seus amigos...

– mas uma vez vejo que está engando Tom - Dumbeldore apareceu na porta da casa, seguindo de Remo e Sirius, o retsante dos aurores estavam do lado de fora da casa - eles conseguiram...

Ambos ergueram a varinha ao mesmo tempo, as maldições se colodiram no meio do caminho, o duelo dos dois maiores bruxos de toda história, o be mal finalmenet em um confronto final, um deslize e a maldição de Dumbledore foi mais forte, foi em direção bem ao peito de Voldemort, esse caiu no chão, morto...


	15. Epílogo

– Ei mãe, posso soltar Edwiges no trem? - Harry perguntou olhando para a bela coruja que havia ganhado de Hagrid no seu ultimo aniversário

– Não pode, ela pode fazer uma grande bagunça - Respondeu Lilian - Harry, quero que se comporte e esqueça todos as coisas que seu Padrinho e seu pai lhe disseram...

– Ei - protestaram Sirius e Tiago - não damos maus conselhos a ele...

– Claro, eu acredito - Lilian espondeu sarcástica, Harry riu - graças a Merlin Remo irá está lá para poder ficar de olho em você

– Não preciso que ninguém fiquei de olho em mim - Harry falou.

Eles estavam estação Kings Cross, paparam entre as plataformas nove e meia, era o primeiro ano do pequeno Potter em Hogwarts. Sirius fez quetsão de acompahar o afilhado em sua primirra ida a estação.

Tudo estava calmo no mundo dos bruxos, Remo tinha ido dar aula em Hogwarts de defesa contra as artes das trevas, estava lá a dois anos, Lily estava trabalhado no St. Mungos, Sirus e Tiago estavam no batalhão de aurores. Sirius havia casado com um ex colega de escola, Marlene McKinnon e tinha dois filhos já, um menino e uma menina...

– Irei escrever todos os dias - Lilian fali abraçando o filho não arranje confusões e tire boas notas...

– Se divirta e tira boas notas - Tiago falou piscando para o filho enquanto Lilian o olhava de cara feia - mas tente não arranjar confusões - completou ao ver a cara da esposa.

–Ok

Eles ajudaram Harry a colocar seu malão em uma cabine vazia.

– Alice disse que Neville entra esse ano também, mande um beijo para ele - Lilian falou

– Mãe, não vou mandar um beijo para um menino - Harry falou rindo da cara da mãe.

– Se cuide e entre para o time - Sirius falou abraçando o afilhado e saindo da cabine deixando a família sozinha na cabine.

– Procure Hagrid e diga que estamos com saudades - Tigao falou.

– Não use magia nos corredores, estude, não brigue, não quebre as regras... - Tiago e Harry reavivaram os olhos rindo, Lilian não cansava de dizer a mesma coisa no último mês - e por favor fique bem.

–Mãe, não vou sair por ai quebrado regras, desafiado bruxo e voando para qualquer lugar.

Lilian e Tiago trocaram um olhar desconfiado antes que a locomotiva começasse a soltar fumaça anunciando que iria partir, eles saíram da cabine, deixando Harry sozinho.

A porta da cabine se abriu e um menino ruivo, alto e magro com muitas sardas entrou.

–Tem alguém sentado aqui? - Perguntou apontado para o acento em frente a Harry - o resto do trem está cheio.

Harry disse que não com a cabeça.

– Sou Rony, Rony Weasley - falou o menino estendo a mão enquanto se sentava - e você?

– Sou Harry, Harry Potter

FIM.


End file.
